Sehati
by nichi youichi
Summary: kehidupan juumonji yang diwarnai dengan adanya seorang cewek yang menjengkelkan bagi juunoji. bagaimanakah hari-hari juumonji?
1. Chapter 1

Title: SEHATI

Chapter 1

Pairing: Juumonji X OC

Disclamier: RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUUSUKE MURATA

Warning: ooc,oc,typo,dan kesalahan lain yang ada di cerita ini.

YUNNA POV

Angin pagi yang sejuk membelai rambutku,setiap pagi aku selalu berada di atap sekolah SMU Deimon sebelum bel masuk memang aneh karna biasanya kan orang rata-rata takut dengan ketinggian tapi aku tidak karna memang aku suka tempat tinggi, karna jika aku berdiri ditempat yang tinggi aku bisa melihat pemandangan langit tanpa dihalang-halangi berbagai gedung yang berdiri. Oh iya kalian pasti belum mengenalku dan bingung siapa aku, aku Hiruma Yunna yah pasti kalian langsung tahu aku ada hubungan dengan seorang Hiruma Youichi karna ada nama marga Hiruma di namaku. Aku adik dari Hiruma Youichi aku sekarang sekolah di SMU Deimon kelas 1 jadi sebelum aku kelas 1 SMU aku bersekolah di Amerika jangan ditanya dengan siapa aku hidup di Amerika tentu aku hidup sendiri karna tak ada yang mustahil kan bagi keluarga Hiruma. Dan alasan aku pindah kejepang mungkin aku bosan hidup di Amerika dan ingin bersama kakakku walaupun dia seperti iblis aku tetap menyayanginya karna dia selalu memerhatikanku dan menjagaku,dia sudah kuanggap ayah dan juga ibuku.

'TING TONG TING TONG'

Sepertinya aku harus masuk kelas dan mulai bergelut dengan pelajaran yang siap menungguku.

YUNNA POV END

Yunna mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya,ia bertemu dengan para budak(?) kakaknya yang juga bertujuan yang sama yaitu menuju kelas 1.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Kalian sudah selesai latihan pagi ya?" sapa Yunna pada orang yang didepannya.

"Pagi Yunna-chan," jawab Sena.

"Pagi juga Yunna-chan," jawab Monta.

"FUGO!" jawab Komusubi

"Pagi_" Kuroki menjawab dengan ramah.

"Yunna-chan," Togano mengakhiri tak lupa sambil membaca komik tentunya.

"Pagi," jawab Juumonji datar dan cuek.

Pasti kalian bingung kan kenapa Juumonji jawab cuek ke Yuuna, Nanti kalian juga tahu saat YUNNA POV.

Semuanya pun mulai masuk kekelas yang sama lalu duduk dibangku masing-masing tak lama seorang guru pun datang.

YUNNA POV

'Ukh! Dasar,kamu tuh orangnya emank ngeselin orang tu kalo nyapa jawab kek gitu ramah jangan cuek bikin moodku langsung ga enak aja pagi-pagi gini,dasar tukang ngajakin rebut. Hey! Mulai lagi kan aku ngapain sih aku mikirin dia akhir-akhir Kazuki dialah orang yang selalu ribut denganku, ya tentang hal apa saja yang sebenarnya tidak penting tapi dia selalu memancing emosiku,memang tidak selalu kami bertengkar terkadang kami juga akur. Padahal waktu pertama kami berkenalan kami akur-akur saja tapi lama-kelama saat kami sudah akrab dia menjengkelkan. Pokoknya tiada hari bagi kami untuk tidak bertengkar. Tapi lama-kelamaan perasaan apa ini yang ada pada diriku jika ketika sedang akur dan melihat Juumonji mukaku terasa panas dan jantungku terasa berdetak lebih ! pasti itu cuma perasaanku saja tidak mungkin kan aku menyukai cowok seresek dia,Tapi kalo kulihat-lihat dia cukup tampan sih he he he,'

YUNNA POV END

"Woi,jangan kaya orang strees senyam-senyum sendiri," tegur Juumonji yang berhasil membangunkan Yunna dari lamunannya.

(Michi:Juumonji ceritanya tempat duduknya di bangku yang di samping tempat duduk Yunna,kalo Kuroki di belakang Juumonji,Togano dibelakang Kuroki,Komusubi dibelakang Kuroki,Monta dibelakang Yunna,Sena dibelakang Monta.)

"Hah! Apa kau bilang, kau tu yang orang strees," Yunna menjawab dengan kesal karna lamunannya terganggu.

"Jelas-jelas kau yang strees ngapain coba ngelamun sambil senyam-senyum kalo ga strees," Juumonji berkata.

"Kau!" Yunna geram.

"A..ano harap tenang kalian berdua," lerai guru itu takut-takut mungkin dia tahu kalo Yunna adik dari Hiruma Youichi sang iblis.

"Sudahlah teruskan saja mengajarnya mereka tak kan pernah bisa dihentikan sampai mereka berhenti sendiri," kata Kuroki pada guru didepan, tanpa banyak protes(?) guru itu melanjutkan acara mengajarnya sedangkan Yunna dan Juumonji lagi perang adu mulut.

"Dimulai lagi nih, Kuroki! kau pilih siapa?" tanya Monta pada Kuroki.

"Hmm,aku pilih Yunna,pasti dia menang lagi," Kuroki menjawab.

"Baik kalo begitu aku Juumonji,firasatku pasti dia yang menang hari ini jadi aku tidak perlu mentraktirmu makan istirahat nanti MAX!" Monta berkata dengan optimis.

"Percaya diri sekali kau,kita lihat saja nanti," Kuroki berkata.

'Mereka ada teman sedang bertengkar bukan melerai malah taruhan siapa yang menang,' kata Sena dalam hati sambil bersweetdrop melihat kelakuan teman-temanya.

**1 jam kemudian….**

"Yes! Aku menang MAX!" teriak Monta sampai seisi kelas melihat kearahnya.

"Huh! Sial, kau beruntung saja hari ini monyet,lain kali pasti aku akan menang," Kuroki berkata.

"Sesuai perjanjian kau harus mentraktirku jus pisang seperti biasa Kuroki," Monta menagih haknya.

Dari percakapan Monta dan Kuroki pasti kalian sudah tahu kan siapa yang memenangkan adu mulut antara Yunna dan Juumonji. Ya pemenangnya adalah Juumonji.

'KRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG' bunyi bel istirahat berbunyi para murid langsung keluar kelas karena mereka tidak mau kehabisan makanan dikantin tentunya.

"Jus pisang aku datang MAX!" Monta menarik Kuroki untuk segera kekantin.

"A..ano Yunna chan aku ke kantin duluan ya?" Sena berkata ke Yunna yang mukanya cemberut dan memalingkan mukanya dari Juumonji.

"Iya Sena kun," jawab Yunna dengan senyum.

Keadaan kelas pun sepi karna semua sudah pergi kekantin,kecuali Togano yang masih sibuk membaca komiknya sambil senyam-senyum entah komik yang dibacanya berisi apa,sedangkan Juumonji mencatat penjelasan guru yang ditulis dipapan tulis tadi sewaktu ia bertengkar dengan Yunna begitu pula dengan Yunna yang juga mencacat. Jangan heran kalo Juumonji tumben nyatet pelajaran, karna badung-badung dia juga butuh nilai kan*plak*.

"Ini darimana dapatnya ya?" gumam Juumonji melihat contoh soal yang ia catat. "Oi Togano ajarkan aku bagaimana ini dapat segini hasilnya darimana?" Juumonji menghampiri Togano untuk meminta bantuan.

"Hah,..oh itu,itu dari….." Togano berpikir sejenak. "Dari….." Togano mengaruk kepalanya.

"Dari mana lama sekali kau ini," Juumonji berkata.

"Akh, aku lupa dari mana, kau tanya saja dengan Yunna chan dia pasti tahu walaupun tadi tidak memperhatikan pelajaran,aku mau ke kantin dulu, bye.." Togano langsung ngibrit lari ke kantin.

'Akh masa gw minta tolong sama dia tadi kan gw berantem sama dia masa sekarang minta tolong sama dia,akh! Pusing.. kalo sebentar lagi ga ada ulangan harian gw ogah minta tolong sama ni cewek,' Juumonji bingung sendiri di dalam hatinya. Akhirnya Juumonji menghampiri Yunna yang lagi mencatat.

"Oi, ajarin aku contoh soal ini donk,dari mana hasilnya dapat segini!" Juumonji berkata dengan tampang ogah-ogahan.

"Kalo minta tolong tuh yang sopan dikit,minta tolong kaya ngerampok," Yunna berkata pandangannya tak bergeming dari buku catatannya.

"Haah," Juumonji menghela nafasnya,'sabar..sabar..sabar' Juumonji berkata dalam hatinya. "Yunna chan tolong ajar kan aku contoh soal matematika ini donk?" Juumonji memohon dengan nada sopan dengan sangat terpaksa.

**TO BE COUNTINUE….**

Michi:wah ini cerita pertama yang aku buat tentang kak Juumonji, hehehe…

Juumonji:APA! Kenapa giliran gw yang jadi bahan cerita lo, awas lo kalo buat imej gw ancur, gw hajar setelah cerita ini tamat.

Michi:tenang aja kak Juumonji, aku bikin keren kok*dalam hati:tapi bo'ong* Oh iya,soal ulangan harian yang kata Juumonji dalam hati tadi cuma karangan saya aslinya sih saya ga tau di jepang itu ada ulangan harian atau engga hehe… Mumpung kak Juumonji disini sekalian bantuin penutupan ya?

Juumonji: OGAH!

Michi:entar aku bikin jelek loh kak Juumonji di cerita ini, mau?*mengancam*

Juumonji:iy.. ya..udah,dasar tukang ngancam, yang selesai baca jangan lupa kasih reviewnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan review…..

Dream of Ri Jake : ini lanjutannya, silahkan dibaca….^^

Lionel Sanchez Kazumi : aku ga tau dikomik volume berapa karna saya hanya punya komik ES 21 cuma 3 volume 29,30,31. Karna harganya mahal sih, hehe.. jadi juumonji yg badung tapi butuh nilai itu menurut saya aja lihat dari teman sekelas saya yg badungnya setengah mati tapi rajin nyatet pelajaran.*kok jadi curhat* ini lanjutannya silahkan dibaca.

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**** …**

**Title: Sehati.**

**Chapter 2**

**Pairing: Juumonji X OC**

**Disclamier: RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUUSUKE MURATA**

**Warning: ooc,oc,typo,dan kesalahan lain yang ada di cerita ini.**

"Haah," Juumonji menghela nafasnya,'sabar..sabar..sabar' Juumonji berkata dalam hatinya. "Yunna chan tolong ajar kan aku contoh soal matematika ini donk?" Juumonji memohon dengan nada sopan dengan sangat terpaksa.

'Kasihan juga,makanya jangan resek jadi orang,' Yunna berkata dalam hatinya. "Ya udah sini," Yunna berkata. Juumonji mengambil kursinya dan duduk di dekat Yunna."Jadi yang ini caranya bla bla bla bla bla…" Yunna mulai menjelaskan.

Beberapa menit kemudian…. *jreng*(minjem gitarnya Akaba)

Sena dan kawan-kawan sekelasnya sepertinya sudah selesai makan di kantin dan mulai memasuki kelas.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah akur lagi," Sena berkata saat mulai duduk di bangkunya.

"Hmm, kalo mereka akur begini ku lihat-lihat mereka berdua cocok juga ya?" Kuroki berkata.

"Kurasa juga begitu MAX," Monta manguk-manguk menyetujui perkataan Kuroki.

Untung saja Juumonji dan Yunna tidak mendengar percakapan teman mereka yang berada di belakang karna terlalu serius.

"Oh jadi begitu, thank's ya," Juumonji berkata ramah.

"He'em sama-sama," Yunna tersenyum kembali duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

JUUMONJI POV

'Ni cewek kalo kaya gini sebenernya sih cantik tapi kalo lagi ngeselin kaya kakaknya si iblis itu. Sebenernya ada satu rahasia besar walaupun aku selalu bertengkar dengannya tapi sebenarnya aku menyimpan rasa suka padanya. Yah memang aneh kenapa aku suka padanya padahal aku dan dia tidak pernah akur. Walaupun begitu aku menilainya berbeda di hatiku bukan diomonganku kalo dia hanya cewek resek dan ngeselin tapi di hatiku aku menilainya kalau dia itu cewek yang baik tapi karna yah aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku harus menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya. Mungkin karna kami terlanjur sering bertengkar dan orang-orang tahu itu, jadi jika aku mengungkapkan kalo aku suka padanya pasti aneh di tambah lagi apa dia juga suka padaku juga, jika aku bilang padanya kalo aku menyukainya, karna di matanya pasti aku ini cowok resek yang selalu membuatnya kesal. Akh! Aku pusing,'

JUUMONJI POV END

'KRIIIINNNNGGGGG' bel berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat telah usai dan waktunya melanjutkan pelajaran.

~di skip aja ya waktu belajarnya~

"Akhirnya selesai juga belajarnya MAX," Monta menjatuhkan kepalanya kemeja.

"FUGO!" Komusubi berfugo-fugo *plak*

'Kurasa ini malah jadi awal kita akan memulai penderitaan neraka,' kata Sena dalam hati.

Semuanya pun menuju ke ruang klub Deimon Devil Bats kalian pasti tahu mereka mau ngapain. Yup mereka mau latihan amefuto seperti biasa sehabis pulang sekolah Yunna juga ikut ke ruang klub. Disana dia juga terkadang membantu Mamori.

'Oh iya aku hampir saja lupa,' Yunna menepuk keningnya. 'Aku kan mau ke makam ibu selama ini aku lama tidak ziarah ke makamnya karna aku berada di Amerika,' kata Yunna dalam hati.

"Ada apa Yunna chan sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu MAX," Monta yang berjalan di samping Yunna .

"Iya aku hampir saja melupakan sesuatu,aku pergi dulu ya teman-teman," Yunna langsung lari pergi keluar SMU Deimon.

'Mau pergi kemana tuh anak?' pertanyaan Juumonji dalam benaknya.

**DI LAPANGAN SMU DEIMON**

Mamori dan Suzuna berdiri di pinggir lapangan melihat teman-teman mereka berlari mengelilingi lapangan yang di kawal oleh dua makhluk yang mengerikan yang pertama anjing yang sangat seram dan yang kedua pemilik anjing itu yang tak kalah seram sambil menenteng senapan kesayangannya.

"GO! GO! GO! DEVIL! DEVIL! BATS!" Suzuna dengan suara lantang menyemangati Tim Deimon Devil Bats.

"Em, sepertinya aku dari tadi tidak melihat Yunna chan kemana ya dia?" Mamori berkata.

"Eh, Mamo nee belum tahu,kata Sena dan Monta,Yu nee baru ingat ada suatu urusan saat menuju ruang klub tadi," Suzuna berkata.

"Oh," tanggap Mamori.

Di suatu pemakaman Yunna tengah mencari-cari makam ibunya.

"Mana ya?" Yunna mencari-cari makam ibunya. "Nah ini dia!" di wajah Yunna terlihat senang,lalu dia berjongkok di depan makam ibunya.

"Ibu maaf ya,aku baru bisa berkunjung kesini setelah cukup lama tak datang berziarah kemakam ibu, ibu bagaimana kabarmu?" air mata Yunna tak dapat di tahan lagi air mata pun mengalir dari matanya yang indah. "Aku disini baik-baik saja bu karna ada kakak yang selalu menjagaku,ibu aku sangat rindu dengan ibu,kakak juga merindukan ibu walaupun ia selalu menyembunyikan rasa rindunya terhadap ibu tapi aku tahu pasti kakak juga merindukan ibu hiks.." Yunna menangis terisak-isak. "Ibu…" Yunna memanggil nama ibunya lirih sambil terus berlinang air mata sampai ada seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Permisi," kata orang yang menepuk bahunya berkata sopan.

'Suara ini…apa mungkin,' Yunna berkata dalam hati lalu menoleh ke arah orang yang menepuk bahunya. 'DEG' Yunna tak percaya dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang hampir lama tak ia temui dan sekarang berada di hadapannya. Yunna membelalakkan matanya begitu juga orang yang menepuk bahu Yunna. 'Ke..kenapa dia bisa ada di sini,' kata Yunna dalam hati sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri karna kaget.

"Yunna…" kata orang yang ada di depan yunna. Tanpa pikir panjang Yunna langsung lari meninggalkan lelaki tua yang memanggil namanya tadi. "Yunna tunggu! Yunna.." lelaki tua itu mencoba mengejar Yunna tapi Yunna berlari lebih cepat darinya jadi lelaki tua itu tidak bisa menyusul Yunna. "Yunna ayah tahu kau pasti masih marah terhadap ayah seperti kakakmu,tapi ayah senang kau baik-baik saja nak," kata lelaki tua itu melihat kepergian Yunna.

Ya dialah Hiruma Yuuya ayah dari Hiruma Youichi dan Hiruma Yunna.

**DI SMU DEIMON**

"Kalian boleh pulang sekarang orang-orang sialan," Hiruma menghentikan latihan neraka yang ia berikan pada anggotanya. Semua tampak senang dan berteriak-teriak gaje*di hajar massal sama Tim DDB*. Semuanya langsung menuju ke ruang klub.

"Tunggu manajer sialan, kau tahu kemana adik sialanku pergi," Hiruma bertanya kepada Mamori.

"Kata Sena dan yang lain katanya Yunna chan teringat ada suatu urusan sewaktu mau menuju ruang klub tadi jadi dia langsung pergi tidak mengatakan dia mau kemana," Mamori menjawab. Hiruma lalu pergi ke ruang klub begitu juga Mamori yang mengikutinya di belakang.

'Kemana anak itu, ah paling sekarang dia sudah di apartement,' Hiruma berkata dalam hati.

Yunna terus berlari sampai dia berhenti di suatu jalan di samping sebuah sungai dan di rasa ayahnya tak mengejarnya berjalan turun ke arah pinggir sungai dan duduk membenamkan mukanya di kakinya yang ditekuk.

**YUNNA POV **

'Kenapa dia muncul di depanku,kenapa dia baru muncul sekarang setelah sekian lama meninggalkan aku dan kakak. Aku tahu dia sudah menyadari kesalahannya dan sangat menyesal. Aku juga sebenarnya sangat rindu pada ayah dan ingin memeluk ayah tapi masih ada sedikit sakit dan amarah padaku jika menginggat sikap ayah dulu kepada ibu,aku,dan kakak. Ibu maafkan aku jika sampai sekarang aku belum bisa memaafkan ayah seutuhya sesuai pesan terakhir ibu. Aku masih sedikit menyimpan rasa benci padanya,hiks..aku tak bisa menghentikan air mata ini, kenapa tak bisa berhenti,' Yunna mencoba menghapus air matanya tapi air matanya tak kunjung berhenti.

**YUNNA POV END**

Semua anggota DDB pulang kerumah masing-masing, begitu juga dengan Juumonji ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah. Sesekali ia melihat-lihat pemandangan langit sore yang memantul di air sungai di dekat jalan yang di laluinya tapi di tengah di perjalanan ia seperti melihat orang yang cukup dikenalnya.

**TO BE COUNTINUE….**

Michi: ehem-ehem siapakah orang yang dilihat oleh Juumonji? Ah saya yakin readers banyak yang tau nih

Nichi: terus kenapa kamu kasih pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas readers tau

Michi: iya ya, loh NICHI! My best friend akhirnya kamu datang juga *meluk-meluk nichi*

Nichi:*sweatdrop* readers jangan lupa berikan REVIEWNYA sementara saya mau menempatkan orang ini ke RSJ. See you


	3. Chapter 3

Balasan review….

Lionel Sanchez Kazumi: nah lo penasaran ya? Baca terus sampai selesai ya…. ^^ Selamat membaca…

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**** …**

**Title: Sehati.**

**Chapter 3**

**Pairing: Juumonji X OC**

**Disclamier: RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUUSUKE MURATA**

**Warning: ooc,oc,typo,dan kesalahan lain yang ada di cerita ini.**

Semua anggota DDB pulang kerumah masing-masing, begitu juga dengan Juumonji ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah. Sesekali ia melihat-lihat pemandangan langit sore yang memantul di air sungai di dekat jalan yang di laluinya tapi di tengah perjalanan ia seperti melihat orang yang cukup dikenalnya.

"Kayanya gw kenal tu siapa, seragamnya sama kaya serangam SMU Deimon, rambutnya gw juga kenal, ah gw samperin aja penasaran gw," Juumonji pun turun ke arah pinggir sungai dan menghampiri orang yang sedang menyusupkan wajahnya di kedua kakinya yang ragu Juumonji menepuk bahu orang itu.

"E… maaf," Juumonji berkata, berhasil orang itu menengok padanya.

"Ju..Jumonji kun," Yunna berkata dengan kaget tak menyangka kalo yang menepuknya adalah Juumonji.

"Yunna?" Juumonji juga kaget. 'kenapa dia matanya basah seperti sedang menanggis,' ucap Juumonji dalam hatinya. "kau kenapa sepertinya ada masalah sampai menanggis begitu," Juumonji duduk disamping Yunna.

"hah, menanggis? Tidak aku tidak menanggis," Yunna buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"tidak usah berbohong,aku bisa tahu dari matamu, kau bisa cerita bila kau mau," Juumonji berkata.

"ah tidak apa-apa hanya masalah kecil ha ha ha," Yunna mencoba tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan masalahnya dari Juumonji. Tapi percuma Juumonji juga bisa membedakan saat Yunna tertawa tulus dan yang ia dengar tadi terdengar hambar dan dipaksakan.

"apa benar masalah kecil sampai membuatmu menanggis begitu?" Juumonji berkata.

"hah," Yunna menghela nafasnya. "baiklah aku akan cerita aku tadi pergi ke makam ibuku untuk berziarah tapi…" Yunna berhenti berkata.

"hm?" Juumonji masih penasaran dengan terusan cerita Yunna.

"tapi tiba-tiba saja ayahku yang sudah sangat lama yang meninggalkan aku dan kakakku ada di sana juga, aku sangat terkejut tapi aku langsung lari meninggalkannya tanpa mendengarkan perkataannya kalo dia memanggil-manggil namaku,sebenarnya aku juga sangat rindu padanya karna sangat lama aku tak bertemu dengannya saat dia meninggalkan aku dan kakakku sewaktu masih kecil dan hanya ibu sendirian yang mengurus kami," Yunna menjelaskan. "aku sangat rindu padanya tapi aku juga masih marah dan kesal mengingat sikapnya dulu pada kakak,aku,dan ibu hiks hiks.." Yunna menanggis lagi.

'jadi ini dibalik keceriaanmu kau sangat memiliki penderitaan yang cukup dalam kau selalu ceria dan terlihat tegar padahal kau sangat terpuruk Yunna,' Juumonji memandang Yunna yang menangis,tanpa pikir panjang Juumonji menyodorkan sapu tangannya ke Yunna.

"terima kasih Juumonji kun," Yunna mengambil sapu tangan Juumonji lalu menghapus air matanya.

"tak ku sangka sebagai cewek kau kuat juga ya,dan pintar menyembunyikan perasaanmu sendiri seperti kakakmu, benar-benar mirip," ucap Juumonji dengan wajah sok-sok mikir kaya professor.

"ha ha ha, tampangmu itu seperti orang bodoh tau," Yunna tersenyum.

'mulai lagi deh sifat ngeselinnya,tapi ga pa pa deh itung-itung gw ngehibur dia,' batin Juumonji.

"dari pada kamu nanggis kaya anak kecil yang permennya jatuh ketanah itu baru lebih bodoh," ujar Juumonji.

"ih enak saja kamu tuh bla bla bla…." Yunna membalas ejekan Juumonji.

Ya akhirnya mereka lagi dan lagi bertengakar lagi, haduh memang tiada hari tanpa berdebat ya mereka berdua.

Beberapa menit kemudian…*jreng*

"gimana udah mendingan," Juumonji bertanya pada Yunna.

'ya ampun aku ga nyadar kalo dari tadi dia coba menghibur aku,thank's Juumonji kun,' batin Yunna. "ya, lumayan terima kasih Juumonji kun," Yunna berkata.

"huh! Lumayan berarti belum semuanya tuh, ah aku ada ide besok kan minggu mau jalan-jalan ke tempat hiburan ga?" kata Juumonji.

"wah,kedengarannya seru tuh, Lagian aku juga jarang sekali sekarang ke tempat hiburan," kata Yunna riang.

"ok! Besok aku tunggu di stasiun deimon jam 10 pagi," Juumonji berkata, Yunna hanya menganguk tanda ia setuju. "nah ayo ku antar kau pulang," Juumonji berdiri dan menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Yunna berdiri.

"eh, mengantar?" Yunna menyambut tangan Juumonji dan mulai berdiri.

"ya iyalah ga lihat sekarang udah gelap begini apalagi kamu cewek,masa aku biarin kamu pulang sendirian," Juumonji berkata.

"oh iya ya," Yunna berkata polos buat mukanya tambah manis aja adu duh.

"udah ayo cepet," Juumonji menarik tangan Yunna.

'Juumonji,' batin Yunna di tambah mukanya yang agak barsemu merah.

**DI APARTEMENT HIRUMA**

Hiruma baru sampai di apartementnya sehabis pergi kesupermarket sebelum ke apartementnya tadi, dan mengecek apakah adiknya sudah pulang atau belum ke seluruh ruangan tapi ia tak mendapati sosok adiknya di mana-mana.

' tch,kemana tuh anak jam segini belum pulang udah malem lagi, akh nyusahin aja tu anak,' Hiruma mengambil jaket dan kunci motor bermaksud mencari adiknya baru saja dia mau membuka pintu apartementnya untuk keluar tiba-tiba ada orang yang menekan bel kamar apartementnya. Tanpa banyak pikir Hiruma langsung membuka pintunya.

"kakak," Yunna tersenyum tanpa menyadari kalau kakaknya sedang menghawatirkannya.

"Heh! Adik sialan kau dari mana saja baru pulang hah!" Hiruma marah-marah. Tentu ia marah-marah kakak mana yang tidak khawatir jika adik satu-satunya pergi tak ada kabar pergi kemana.

"ha ha ha maaf kak," Yunna berkata.

"heh tanda X sialan lo ajak kemana adik gw hah!" tanya Hiruma langsung nuduh Juumonji yang bahkan tidak bersalah.

"gw ga ajak dia kemana-mana kok tanya aja sama dia kalo ga percaya," jawab Juumonji agak kesal karna telah di tuduh macam-macam.

"iya kok kak,Juumonji kun malah ngebantu aku," Yunna menjelaskan.

"tch, terserah udah sana pulang ngapain lo masih disini," usir Hiruma kepada Juumonji.

"gw emank mau pulang,sebelum lo ngusir gw," kata Juumonji.

"kakak! Jangan kasar begitu, Terima kasih ya Juumonji kun udah mau nganterin aku sampe rumah," Yunna tersenyum.

"ya, aku pulang dulu," Juumonji pergi meninggalkan Hiruma dan Yunna yang masih di ambang pintu.

"ah, laparnya aku mau makan, apa kakak membeli sesuatu?" tanya Yunna masuk ke dalam apartement.

"ya aku beli makanan tadi, ada di dapur," Hiruma menutup pintu apartementnya.

"wah enak nih," Yunna langsung duduk dimeja makan dan langsung menyantap makanan yang dibeli oleh Hiruma.

"kau tadi kemana?" tanya Hiruma yang juga duduk sambil memakan makanannya.

"um, aku tadi ke makam ibu tapi…" Yunna meletakkan makanannya.

"hm?" Hiruma mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran karna omongan yunna berhenti.

"tiba-tiba ayah berada di sana, tapi aku atau pun ayah tak sempat berkata satu kata pun karna aku langsung berlari menghidarinya," Yunna terlihat sedih lagi,Hiruma hampir saja tersendak karna kaget.

"sebenarnya aku sangat rindu padanya tapi aku juga masih sedikit marah padanya karna perlakuannya dulu terhadap kita dulu," Yunna berkata Hiruma hanya diam.

"selesai makan segeralah kau tidur," Hiruma berdiri dari kursinya lalu meninggalkan Yunna sendirian di dapur.

'aku tahu pasti kakak masih sangat marah pada ayah,' batin Yunna.

Hiruma yang meninggalkan Yunna di dapur sendirian,dia pergi ke kamarnya dan membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya yang empuk.

**HIRUMA POV**

'Tch, akh kenapa mereka harus bertemu sih. Yunna pasti akan kepikiran terus kaya dulu sampe dia sempet sakit. Gw tau gw egois buat ngelarang pak tua sialan itu buat ketemu sama Yunna karna alasan gw masih marah bahkan sangat-sangat marah. Tapi karna sifat Yunna memang persis sama kaya ibu jadi Yunna tidak terlalu membenci pak tua sialan itu. Gw juga tau kalo sebenernya Yunna rindu sama pak tua sialan itu. SHIT! Tapi sampe kapan pun gw ga bakal biarin pak tua sialan itu nemu-nemuin Yunna,' Hiruma marah-marah di dalam hatinya sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

**HIRUMA POV END**

Yunna sudah selesai makan lalu langsung mandi yang berada di kamarnya.

"ah,segarnya," Yunna mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Setelah mengosok-gosok rambutnya dengan handuk yunna melempar handuknya begitu saja dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang empuk.

'ah, capek banget hari ini, dan di tambah bertemu ayah secara tiba-tiba aku sangat kaget tadi,ayah bagaimana keadaannya ya,sepertinya dia baik-baik saja,' Yunna yang berkata dalam hatinya langsung terlelap tidur.

**TO BE COUNTINUE….**

Michi: cielah kak Juumonji ceritanya ngajak kencan Yunna nih. Hahay

Nichi: cuit cuiew…pikiwi…ehem-ehem.

Juumonji: diem lo makhluk-makhluk gaje, suka-suka gw lah*mukanya agak merah*

Michi: suka-suka lo, juga boleh….

Nichi: *bisik-bisik* kita langsung penutupan aja kayanya lagi ada yang mendidih tuh(nunjuk Juumonji)

Michi: *mangguk-mangguk* READERS REVIEW PLEASE, 1..2..3

Michi&Nichi: KABUR!

Juumonji: woi tunngu!


	4. Chapter 4

Michi: tanya bnyak kata kita lanjutkan saja cerita ini…..

**SELAMAT MEMBACA …**

**Title: Sehati.**

**Chapter 3**

**Pairing: Juumonji X OC**

**Disclamier: RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUUSUKE MURATA**

**Warning: ooc,oc,typo,dan kesalahan lain yang ada di cerita ini.**

Matahari yang cerah menghiasi langit sampai sinar matahari itu masuk ke jendela kamar Yunna. Yunna yang masih nyenyak enggan untuk bangun dari tidurnya tapi karna kesilauan bias cahaya matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendela akhirnya ia mau tidak mau harus bangun.

"Hoaam,aduh masih ngantuk banget, jam berapa ya?" Yunna melihat jam weker di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Jam sembilan, em… kayanya aku lupa sesuatu apa ya," Yunna mengingat kejadian kemarin dengan kepala mendongak.

'Yunna tunggu! Yunna,' Yunna mengingat-ingat suara ayahnya yang memanggilnya. "Ah! Bukan itu," Yunna mengibas-gibaskan tangannya lalu mendongak lagi untuk mengingat. 'Ok! Besok aku tunggu di stasiun Deimon jam 10 pagi,' Yunna menjentikkan jarinya. "Oh,iya ke tempat hiburan bareng Juumonji kun jam sepuluh,tapi kan sekarang…..oh my god jam 9, Kyaaaaaa!" Yunna teriak sangat kencang mungkin kalo tetangga apartementnya berani mungkin Yunna sudah di marah-marahi tapi sayang dia adik dari seorang Hiruma Youichi yang di takuti orang banyak.

Hiruma yang lagi minum kopi di dapur hampir saja jantungan(?) karna suara teriakan adiknya yang gaje*bletak* di hari minggu yang cerah itu*lebay*.

"Uhuk uhuk…tch,sialan tu anak ngapain sih teriak-teriak gaje kaya orang kesurupan aja," Hiruma mengelap kopi yang ada di mulutnya.

'Kedebrak kedebruk kedebrak kedebruk,' itulah suara yang ada di kamar Yunna yang telat 1 jam baginya seperti telat 1 detik saja itu karna di karenakan yah, kalian tahu lah kalo anak cewek pasti lama mesti dadan dulu, milih baju yang mau dipakai lama, dan segala hal lainnya. 'Drap drap drap,' kini Yunna melangkah menuju dapur menghampiri kakaknya.

"Kakak!" Yunna berteriak.

"Apaan sih? Ga usah teriak-teriak gw juga denger kali," Hiruma sewot karna acara minum kopinya di ganggu untuk yang ke dua kalinya oleh sang adik yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kak, anterin aku ya? Kakak kan ada motor,anterin ya please aku buru-buru nih," Yunna memohon-mohon pada kakaknya.

"Mau kemana emangnya?" Hiruma meminum kopinya.

"Di ajak Juumonji kun mau ke tempat hiburan," jawab Yunna polos.

"Hah! Sama si tanda X sialan itu maksudnya ngapain dia ngajakin lo jalan-jalan, hah!" Hiruma berkata.

"Ga ada apa-apa kok kemarin itu dia ngehibur aku kak waktu aku nangis waktu bertemu ayah terus kemarin dia bilang ngajak aku ke tempat hiburan biar aku ga sedih ," Yunna berkata.

'Tch, dasar kesempatan dalam kesempitan tu si tanda X sialan tapi ga pa pa lah gw liat Yunna juga ga murung atau sedih setelah kemarin ketemu sama tu pak tua sialan, awas lo tanda X sialan kalo ga bisa ngehibur adik gw ini,' Hiruma berkata dalam hatinya.

"Anterin ya kak,please aku udah telat nih," Yunna menunjuk jam tangannya.

"Tch, iya-iya cerewet," Hiruma bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu langsung mengambil jaket dan kunci motornya.

**DI STASIUN KERETA DEIMON**

Juumonji yang mengajak Yunna jalan-jalan sudah menunggu Yunna di stasiun kereta deimon 5 menit yang lalu.

"Mana Yunna,udah jam 9 lewat 50 menit nih," Juumonji melihat jam tangannya. Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil Juumonji.

"Juumonji kun!" Yunna memanggil Juumonji. "Maaf aku baru datang ya," Yunna berkata.

" Ya tak apa," Juumonji menjawab. "Kenapa dia ikut juga," Juumonji heran melihat Hiruma ada di samping Yunna.

"Kakak hanya mengantarku,karna aku tadi bangun kesiangan hehe," Yunna berkata.

"Emank kenapa kalo gw ikut hah! Ga boleh?" tanya Hiruma ketus.

"Ahh, udah-udah jangan ribut, nah udah kakak pulang aja makasih udah mau nganterin aku dagh," Yunna menyeret Juumonji tiba-tiba.

"O..oi," Juumonji memprotes karna di seret tiba-tiba.

"Tch," hanya itu suara yang di keluarkan oleh Hiruma. 'Semoga harimu menyenangkan Yunna,' Hiruma berbalik dan memacu motornya untuk pulang ke apartementnya.

Di kebun binatang deimon ya disinilah sekarang Yunna dan Juumonji berada tepatnya mereka sedang berada di kandang panda.

"Ya ampun lucu banget ya Juumonji pandanya," Yunna melihat panda dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Biasa aja," Juumonji melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Terserah," Yunna menanggapi Juumonji dengan sewot.

"Huwa…ibu hiks hiks ibu," seorang anak kecil perempuan menanggis. Tangisan anak kecil menarik perhatian Yunna. Yunna menghampiri anak kecil begitu dengan juga Juumonji.

"Adik kecil kenapa menanggis?" tanya Yunna dengan ramah menyamai posisi berdirinya dengan anak kecil itu.

"Hiks hiks ibu..ibu hilang saat aku mau lihat panda hiks kukira ibu tahu kalo aku mau melihat panda jadi hiks aku terpisah dengan ibuku," anak kecil tadi menjelas masih dengan menanggis.

"Sudah ya aku akan membantumu menemukan ibumu,nah sudah ya jangan menanggis lagi, ah kakak ada permen kau mau?" Yunna mengambil permen di tas tangannya lalu memberikannya pada anak kecil itu.

"Terima kasih kak," anak kecil itu menerima permen dari Yunna.

"Namamu siapa adik kecil," Yunna mengandeng tangan anak kecil itu untuk mencari ibunya.

"Namaku Reina," anak kecil itu memakan permennya.

"Oh, nah ayo kita cari ibumu Reina chan," Yunna menyemangati Reina.

"Yaa!" Reina mengangkat permennya ke udara.

'Mereka berdua benar-benar mirip cepat bersemangat dari kesedihan,' batin Juumonji yang berjalan di belakang Yunna dan Reina.

Beberapa menit kemudian…..~jreng~…

"Huh," Yunna menghela nafas. "Sulit juga ya kalau mencari di tempat rame begini, oh iya kita ke tempat informasi saja ya Reina," Yunna berkata pada Reina yang di gendong oleh Juumonji.

"Um," Reina menyetujui.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja," Juumonji berkata sepertinya capek karna keliling-keliling dan di tambah beben seorang anak kecil yang berada di punggungnya.*Karena itu untuk kepentingan fanfic ini Monji kun. Hehe… #plak*

"Hehe, maaf. Nah ayo," Yunna berkata.

Tak lama mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat informasi mereka melihat seoarang petugas sedang menenangkan seorang ibu-ibu yang sepertinya sangat panik.

"Ah, itu ibu," Reina menunjuk ibu-ibu yang sedang panik itu.

"Hah," Juumonji ber'hah'.

**TO BE COUNTINUE….**

Michi: Reina sepertinya melihat ibunya, apakah benar itu ibunya atau ibu-ibu yang lain yg juga  
>kehilangan anak mereka di kebun binatang ragunan(?) –ralat- Deimon.<p>

Nichi: readers jangan lupa reviewnya ya…. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya….


	5. Chapter 5

**SELAMAT MEMBACA …**

**Title: Sehati.**

**Chapter 5**

**Pairing: Juumonji X OC**

**Disclamier: RIICHIRO INAGAKI & YUUSUKE MURATA**

**Warning: ooc,oc,typo,dan kesalahan lain yang ada di cerita ini.**

Tak lama mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat informasi mereka melihat seoarang petugas sedang menenangkan seorang ibu-ibu yang sepertinya sangat panik.

"ah, itu ibu," Reina menunjuk ibu-ibu yang sedang panik itu.

"hah," Juumonji ber'hah'.

"ibu!" Reina berteriak dan ibu-ibu itu menengok kepada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Reina!" ibu-ibu itu langsung menghampiri Reina yang turun dari gendongan Juumonji.

Ibu dan anak itu akhirnya bertemu dan saling berpelukan. Sedangkan Yunna hanya tersenyum Juumonji biasa-biasa aja.

"kakak cantik dan kakak pipi X terima kasih ya sudah menemaniku mencari ibu," Reina berterima kasih pada Yunna dan Juumonji.

"iya sama-sama anak cantik," Yunna mengelus rambut Reina.

"iya," Juumonji menjawab.

"saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian kalo tidak ada kalian saya tidak tahu sekarang bertemu Reina apa tidak,sekali lagi terima banyak," ibu Reina berterima kasih.

"iya sama-sama lain kali hati-hati ya dan selalu perhatikan Reina pergi kemana," Yunna tersenyum.

"baik,kami pergi dulu ya," ibu Reina mengandeng Reina.

"dagh dagh," Reina melambaikan tangannya Yunna juga membalasnya.

"ayo Juumonji kita juga pergi," Yuuna berkata Juumonji hanya menurut.

Setelah Yunna dan Juumonji puas berkeliling melihat berbagai binatang mereka sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman.

"huft,hari ini lelah sekali aku. Hmp," Yunna menahan tawa.

"kau kenapa ketawa-tawa," Juumonji bertanya.

"aku ingat ekspresi mukamu tadi saat kita berfoto dengan ular,ternyata kau takut dengan yang seperti itu ya hahaha," Yunna tertawa lepas.

"aku tadi cuma geli bukan takut," Juumonji mencoba ngeles.

"iya-iya, tapi tadi untung Reina bertemu dengan ibunya ya," Yunna berkata.

"ya,sifat kalian juga sama mirip cepat bersemangat," Juumonji berkata.

"kau benar bukan sifat saja mungkin, mungkin sedikit sama nasib kami saat Reina kehilangan ibunya itu sama denganku saat aku kehilangan ibuku tapi Reina bisa bertemu ibunya sedangkan aku tak tak pernah bisa lagi bertemu ibuku hiks…" Yunna menanggis.

'sial gw salah ngomong kali ya kok dia malah nanggis,' Juumonji membatin.

"ah aku ini kenapa menanggis sih hahaha," Yunna menghapus air matanya.

"Yunna," panggil Juumonji.

"y_" Yunna membelalakkan matanya karna terkejut karna saat ia menengok ke Juumonji,Juumonji menciumnya.

'ap..apa,Juumonji kenapa,' kata Yunna dalam hati masih berciuman dengan Juumonji. Lalu Juumonji melepas ciumannya dan menatap Yuuna yang masih terkejut dengan tindakannya.

"Ju..Jumonji kun apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunna bertanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"membuatmu agar berhenti menanggis," Juumonji menjawab. "Dan…ungkapan perasaanku padamu selama ini padamu," Juumonji meneruskan kata-katanya dengan muka agak memerah.

"maksudmu?" Yunna bertanya.

"ya aku tahu selama ini kita selalu bertengkar tapi aku tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini datang, kalo aku menyukaimu Yunna, bagaimana denganmu?" Juumonji berkata.

'apa! Jadi selama ini Juumonji juga punya perasaan suka padaku sama sepertiku yang juga suka padanya,' batin Yunna.

"bagaimana Yunna apa kau menerimaku," Juumonji meminta jawaban dari Yunna.

"kenapa kita sama Juumonji,sebenarnya aku juga seperti itu tapi aku mengira kau hanya menganggapku hanya cewek resek yang membuatmu kesal," Yunna berkata.

"jadi, jawabmu mau kan," Juumonji memastikan. Yunna hanya menganguk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang agak merah.

"terima kasih Yunna," juumonji memeluk Yunna. Begitu juga dengan Yunna yang membalas pelukan Juumonji.

Langit sudah berganti warna menjadi warna gelap berarti hari sudah malam Juumonji mengantar Yunna pulang. Yunna masuk ke apartement kakaknya.

"Aku pulang!" Yunna berkata.

Tapi kakaknya tidak menjawab tapi tertawa sangat lepas sampai mengeluarkan air mata saking ketawanya yang terlalu.

"ke ke ke ke ke!" Hiruma tertawa sangat kencang. "heh adik sialan tidak ku sangka wajahmu memalukan sekali seperti ini," Hiruma berkata pada Yunna yang baru pulang.

"eh, apa maksud kakak?" Yunna menghampiri kakaknya.

"lihat ini," Hiruma memperlihatkan gambar video yang ada di laptopnya pada melihat sebentar wajah Yunna memerah.

"kakak!" Yunna berteriak.

"ke ke ke ke…" Hiruma hanya terkekeh.

~TAMAT~

Michi: akhirnya tamat juga, cie kak Juumonji sukses besar nih ye nembak Yunna asik da ah

Juumonji: sialan lo! tapi gw juga ga nyesel sih punya pacar cantik&baik kaya dia.  
>Tapi tetep lo harus di hajar karna buat gw ooc banget sejak kapan gw langsung nyosor nyium<br>orang.

Michi: kyaa, kak Hiruma tolongin donk kan tadi udah aku kasih rekaman Juumonji nembak Yunna

Hiruma: ke ke ke, tenang aja author sialan bakal gw beresin si tanda X ini. YAHA! 'DUAR' (Hiruma  
>ngebazooka Juumonji sampai mental sampai langit hilang jadi sinar)<p>

Michi: hahaha….sekarang bantuin aku buat penutupan ya kak Hiruma?

Hiruma: tch, nyusahin aja lo. Heh readers sialan selesai baca ni cerita gaje jangan lupa review.

Michi: akh kak Hiruma nih jangan manggil readers dengan embel-embel 'sialan' readers itu bagai raja  
>jadi kita harus sopan. Nah readers setelah baca jangan lupa review ya, yang mau nanya-nanya<br>juga boleh.


End file.
